Another Assassin
by jc-1225
Summary: She had it all planned out, but the minute she saw him, it all went downhill.
1. Chapter 1

Another Assassin

Chapter one

Summary: She had it all planned out, but the minute she saw him, it all went downhill.

A figure stood looking into the open window, as he was walking closer, he began leaning against the window sill. He watched her in longing as she barely made a move. "Are you busy?" he asked.

"No," she replied with really no feeling at all. She was sitting on her bed, drawing. She turned the page of her notepad and looked at Jin. Every few minutes she would look up at him to be sure her drawing was correct. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just bored; needed someone to talk to." He looked at Rose and smiled.

"Well, you came to the right place," she smiled back. "So, did you have anything in mind that you wanted to talk to me about?" Jin shook his head. "Well do you wanna at least come inside instead of just standing at my window?" She motioned for him to meet her at the front door. Once inside, she led him into her room where she was sitting earlier. "So, Jin, I've known you for what, a few weeks? I know nothing about you."

"What is there to know? I'm all of what you see before you."

"Yes, but it's always more complicated than that."

"Like how?" he asked.

Rose began to ask questions and he answered them. She began to write down all that was being said. She almost found out all the information she needed. When she found no more questions left to ask, he asked her questions. When she was done with that, she started asking Jin other questions, just for the hell of it; they were no use to her at all.

Soon the young Japanese caught her attempts to get closer to him. So he followed suit. _She is so lovely, so beautiful. Her red-orange hair so radiant, her skin so fair._

Jin leaned into her. And her into him. This kiss sprang a new thought into Rose's mind.

_If I could get closer, I could eliminate my target better._ She had a feeling she knew what he wanted from her. "If you had one wish, right now, what would it be?" Rose asked him.

"That you would stay with me tonight," he smiled. Her chances all the better with every word. Jin leaned in for another kiss.

Rose looked at the clock. "We can't be here," she said interrupting him.

"And why is that?"

"We'll be found out."

"Then come with me," he said slyly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am told Jin's character is somewhat OOC so for that I'm sorry. I'll try to correct it as time goes on. And then again, he could just be seeing things in a whole new light.**

Nina Williams looked through her screen to see her new apprentice making out with the enemy. She was disgusted. She told Rose to choose a different route but Rose simply wanted to prove her wrong. But the wiser assassin had a feeling this all wouldn't work out as Rose planned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Oh, I forgot, I gotta keep this clean for Ms. Williams. _Rose remembered that she was told she could call her Nina but still she chose not to. She knew that Nina was watching through a small camera in the skin of her neck.

Jin Kazama was now unbuttoning his shirt.

"Uh, listen, Jin, I'm not too sure we should do this," it wasn't the fact that she didn't want to; it was the fact that Nina was watching.

"Why? I mean, it's not like we haven't known each other before," Jin stated.

"Yeah, I know, but still, it doesn't feel right."

"So, uh, do you wanna just talk?" Jin asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks," Rose nodded.

Jin gently pushed her hair back from her face. Rose pulled away, she knew what was on his mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I think I'm still gonna puke," Nina said with a satisfied, yet, dissatisfied gaze.

A figure in a blood-red dress appeared behind her. "So what, the little girl has disobeyed her powerful mentor?" Anna said with a smirk. Anna Williams was the hated sister of Nina. But Anna hated Nina just as much if not more.

A sudden smirk appeared on Nina's once shocked face. They both knew where this was going.


	3. Chapter 3

She arose from the bed at about 4 'O'clock when she knew for sure that Jin had fallen asleep. Rose pulled a note from her bag and set it upon her pillow where she once rested her head. She read the note silently in her head as if to check if it was alright. It had been written in her own hand.

_Jin,_

_I'm sorry, I have to leave._

_I'm sure you'll find me if need be._

_Rose_

Rose knew if he wanted her he probably wouldn't be able to find her. She sighed softly and decided to change into what she had planned to wear for the most dangerous part of this 'game' as she called it. Her clothes were a little more Nina-style; there were holes in this purple suit, but in all the right places. She walked into the other room and called for a cab.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Listen, I'm busy, I don't have time for this right now," Nina stated.

"We will do this now, or I'll find and kill your little rose-bud," Anna retorted.

Soon, the women broke out into a fight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rose got in the front seat of the cab. Her started tapping her fingernails on the dash board as she told him where she needed to go.

"Right then," he said, afraid she might hurt him if he objected to her sitting in the passenger seat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, who's the target?" Anna asked pushing her sister to the ground.

"It probably _should_ be you," she gave an angry look. Nina slapped Anna in the face.

Anna pulled a knife.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rose walked up the driveway and climbed the gate to the mansion. As she walked to the door, she said, "To my audience of one."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna laughed as she looked up to the screen. "I'm ready to watch her die."

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

_She walked_ in and found the old man sitting in a chair, asleep. Rose gently tapped his shoulder. He suddenly awoke, startled.

"What do you want?" he mumbled.

"Well, you didn't want me to murder you in your sleep, did you? Because, I mean, that's really low, for someone to do that. So are you gonna just sit there and stare at me, or are you gonna stand up and fight?" She glared at him with waiting eyes.

As he began to stand, he said, "You probably should have killed me in my sleep; you might not be the one to win. In fact, I'm absolutely positive you're going to loose."

"Listen, Heihachi, I know you think you're all big and tough but you're not." Rose stared, hand on her hip. Suddenly, he threw a punch that knocked her off her feet. "Okay, maybe you are," she stated, standing up again. Rose pulled my knife as he came at her with raging fists. The dagger went into his hand and was pulled it from his grasp as he looked at his hand in awe.

"No one does that to Heihachi Mishima!" he screamed as he threw another power punch, again it was blocked with Rose's knife. Again, he looked at his fist, and she stood there with a hand on her hip. He seemed to be readying himself and when he was done, she kicked him upside the head a few times.

It was amazing how much energy she had. Heihachi Mishima was soon on the ground, exhausted. She stood over him and the knife above her head.

"I thought…you said….that was low?" he said with little energy.

"Oh, no, that was different, you're awake," she smiled and her smile faded as she stabbed him. Soon his lifeless body lay on the floor as the assassin left the house.

Rose walked into the building to see a woman in a red dress standing over her mentor who was lying on the ground, lifeless. "Who are you?" she asked the woman carefully. "And what have you done to Nina?"

"You don't know who I am? Ouch that hurts. And as for my sister, well, I don't think she'll be needing you." The woman laughed histerically.


	5. Chapter 5 LAST CHAPTER

Rose punched Anna in the face a few times with a move she'd learned from watching Jin in the tournaments. Anna pushed her to the ground and she almost fell on top of Nina.

"I don't have time for this." Rose looked at the clock. It was 7 am. She needed to talk to Jin. She ran out of the building.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jin Kazama awoke with no one there. _She probably had something she had to do,_ he thought.

Just then the door to his bedroom flung open with Rose standing in the doorway. "There have been too many deaths this morning," she said walking over to where she had laid earlier that morning.

Jin got up out of bed and got dressed. Rose told him what happened with his grandfather after he was ready. "And this chick has killed my mentor. She claims to be her sister but then why would she have killed her?" His eyes filled with rage, Jin was yelling at her and she didn't notice.

"I thought you loved me!" Jin yelled.

"Never said I didn't," she stated calmly.

"Yeah, well you never said you did either!" he continued to yell.

"No, but I thought it."

"I was supposed to kill him not you!"

"It was business; and besides, I was helping you out." Rose tried to smile. "I've been watching you at the tournaments ever since you started. And the first time I saw you, I thought, _he's gonna be mine someday._ And Jin, I do love you."

He looked at her and said, his voice going calm, "I'll yell at you later, right now, we're gonna go get rid of that slut that's attacked your mentor." Jin smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, well, well, the little rosebud returned to the scene of the crime." Anna smirked.

"I was right, she is a slut," Jin smirked back.

"Burn," Rose said to Anna as she smirked as well. She handed Jin a knife that wasn't her own.

Anna was beating the two of them. Rose's dagger was laying by Nina with no time to get it; her and Jin were on the floor.

"If we don't make it out of this," Rose said to Jin. "I want you to know that I love you."

Jin smiled though he was about to get his face slammed in.

Suddenly, Anna fell towards them as they moved back as not to get hit with the dagger. Nina sat huddled near the floor holding Rose's knife. She then clasped to the floor as she was still wounded from her battle with Anna.

Jin got up and started attacking Rose with the knife she had borrowed from Nina. Rose wasn't willing but she fought back. And soon she found him clasped on the ground as well only he wasn't just injured. Rose hated herself for what she had just done. She couldn't handle herself any longer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night Nina lay on her bed and she was about to turn off the TV when she heard the newscaster say, "Early this morning, four people were murdered. Heihachi Mishima, Jin Kazama, Anna Williams and a girl by the name of Rose Willis were all found dead.." she clicked off the TV, a smile caressing her face.


End file.
